We propose to investigate the effect of dietary protein on calcium metabolism. Of particular interest is the observation that urinary calcium increases as the level of dietary protein increases. High protein diets fed to humans often cause negative calcium balance due to the calciuretic effect of the protein. Using experimental animals, we will investigate the mechanism of the calciuria, and examine bone and dental tissue for any long-term effects of feeding a high protein diet.